Once Upon a Mystery
by ocean's.viola
Summary: Private Investigator Melinda and her partner Finney are solving crime throughout the magical world of Flyaria. They have to be extra careful and change disguises repeatively to stay safe. She and Finney are trying to stay out of trouble. Is it possible?..
1. Once Upon a Mystery

Of course, Flyaria (magical world) can't be perfect. That is why they have Melinda fairy with a mystical mind, a private investigator and her partner Finney a pixie with the smarts. With both their minds combine they can solve about any mystery that comes flying there way.

**Once Upon a Mystery**

_A Few Weeks Ago…_

Melinda sat at her desk tapping her fingers. She let her magic do away with work on her eyes mouth, hair, and complexion. She was made to look like an ordinary human. Blue eyes, blond hair, pale complexion and thin pink colored lips. No one knew her true identity, not even her partner Finney. Which was sitting in a recliner in the corner reading a newspaper. The words changed constantly, the writer changing his story but Finney had gotten used to this writer's pace. It was hard being a private investigator, changing into disguises constantly. A nervous dwarf walked into her office trembling. He sat into the red recliner. She smiled friendly, and nodded for him to go with his business.

"My..my..my…money..it…is..gone. I..I..I..can..pay..you..lots..to..too. I have..ave..ave..millons of fairy investments…-calming down- This..is..serious..my..father's deeds are gone. I've placed so many spells on them, I only take them, out about once every month, and they disappeared..spells disabled, the whole works and not a clue was found." The little dwarf said talking off his green cap, still a little finicky.

"What is your name? Address? I will stop by tomorrow same appearance, and with a confirmation order of your signature. It's just to keep me undercover." Finney smiled a sly smile, he loved money mysteries.

"Name: Minns Mariney. Address: Miner Street, meet me at R' Charms from there, we will go to the house. I hope to see you." The Dwarf smiled a fragile smile. Then, he walked shakily out the door.

_Back to the Present…_

It was a cold rainy day in Flyaria (Fly-air-ah), the weather witches were probably ill tempered. Melinda flew through Miner Street which was lined with fairies, pixies, and mixed animal humans of all breeds. She mad a small umbrella float above her head as she hovered through the streets looking at the buildings. She stared at the ground which was magically making rainbow swirls randomly. She looked up at the buildings that had a brick foundation which was a classic look for Miner Street but, some Fairy shop owners competed to see which kind of exterior made them a fashionable shop.

She had dark orange sunglasses on, and her orange wings growing tired. She wore wild colors of pink hair tied up with a butterfly clip. She was wearing a hot pink trench coat, light pink summer dress and pink mary janes. She grudged, as she flew into a small coffee shop where everything was floating around. She ducked as a cup of coffee spurred past her head. She sat at a small table by the window watching people pass her by. Her partner in crime was sitting at the small coffee bar. Finney was his name, and crime was his life. He was a pixie, smart and serious at times but, he still managed to make her laugh a few times.

She heard a voice in her ear, which was a microphone modeled to look like a part of her ear. She listened closely.

"I see you have picked out another wild disguise, and yet I don't know how I recognize you. The dwarf we are looking for is at R'Charms. I heard the waitress discussing him. Says he just had his riches stolen, I guess the dwarf's right. She might be of some some help. I'm out." He drank a little sip off mint tea and walked out. She gazed out the window to see him leave. She waved to the waitress which was part fox, and part human. She walked over flicking her rich red tail to and fro. She took out her pen and pad.

"Hi, I would like to have a few drops of fire brewed sap from the Gara tree, and have magic sticks on the side." The Fox woman was writing this down, Melinda looked at her remembering her eyes and distinctive features. Her photographic memory came in handy many times.

The fox woman walked away giving the order to the chef. It soon came flying out with out spilling any drip of Gara sap. She ate her magic sticks and sap watching the waitress carefully. She didn't give anymore information but about, the latest teen fashions which her friends were flattered by.

"I mean midnight blue hair on you would look great, and your claws could scratch with a little nail polish that sparkled like diamonds…" Then, when she was bored enough with this conversation finding nothing of value she simply left.

She rested her wings and took a stroll to R' Charms. Hopefully Finney was more successful then she was. Then suddenly out of nowhere she had some huge wooden spikes fly at her. She ducked as they flew into a brick wall, and ricocheted off dropping to the ground. She caught her breath and turned, she saw a titanic dark figure swept into the shadows. She kept on walking because, she didn't want to expose herself. She smiled, as she thought she had learned a thing or two from Finney.

She arrived at R' Charms. It was a little whiskey bar and saw she wasn't dressed for such an occasion she spoke into her mic also blended into her complexion so, it wouldn't give her away.


	2. Chapter 2: Dwarf's Household

Summary: Of course, Flyaria (magical world) can't be perfect. That is why they have Melinda a fairy with a mystical mind, a private investigator and her partner Finney a pixie with the smarts. With both their minds combine they can solve about any mystery that comes flying there way.

**Once Upon a Mystery**

_Chapter 2: Dwarf Household_

"Fin, the waitress was of no help. It was like a teen magazine reading itself. What about you? I'm out." She walked down the street, her bubblegum pink hair flowing in the wind. She sauntered into a tiny magazine shop across from R' Charms.

"Hey, Mel. He is taking me now. Come. We are going out the door. I'm out." Finney whispered. She looked around, seeing words and letters flying across the room. Magazines attracting the letters like magnets. She picked up a few books and flipped through them, trying not to look mysterious. Then, she had gotten bored.

She walked out of the shop and followed behind Finney and the dwarf. He was trembling, his keys jingling in his pockets. She finally, caught up taking Finney by his arm.

"Hello, Minns. Melinda at your service." She smiled. He looked up at her in odd suspicion. She took out her badge, showing him. He smiled a small smile, and continued walking. Finney took off his blue tinted glasses and clean them on his shirt. He was disguised as a fairy with electric blue hair, and a black suit. His wings resting as hers were.

"Minns, you said there was no clues spotted? There is always clues at a case." She asked in curiosity. Her pointed ears pricked in disappointment. The dwarf nodded, as he took out his keys. A huge gate stood before them, golden and shining. The dwarf looked around, and diverted his gaze on his home. Which was a beautiful sight to see.

The home had a rich coat of red paint the grass unusually purple and a little dirt path. The dwarf led them up the twisting path. Melinda and Finney gazing at the most peculiar things. A pink bush sprouted little tiger lilies as they went by, everything seemed to be coming to life.

"Here it is. The safe is open, protection spells gone. Nothing but a fresh coat of dust is there." The dwarf said quietly. "I'll go fetch a batch of tea. It will do your body a good bit of magic." He smiled and walked away.

"Finney, do you think this will be easy. Surely there must be a clue. Let's go see this safe." She said as she walked toward a open safe. "It's gigantic, my, my. No magic anywhere near it." She sensed no vibrations of any magic. She went to the floor to see anything from there. She scanned it with her footprint seeker but nothing was found. She took her clue finder but nothing picked up. So, she crawled around on the floor, sheing anything she could find.

Finney was calculating this in his brain. The answer was incomplete. He looked at Melinda crawling on the ground looking for something. Melinda found nothing, nothing at all.

"Tea, coming in. Careful." Dwarf said happily carrying in a tray of tea. He handed Finney and Melinda a cup of tea. As Melinda drank from it she was mesmerized, a sensation fill her making her happy again. Finney drank a sip, and he smiled. Smiled!? He drank the cup, quickly and set it on the tray the dwarf smiled. Melinda set hers on the tray, but it wasn't empty. The dwarf staring at them in satisfaction, wasn't watching his feet and tripped and spilled Melinda's cup. It went on the wooden floor boards, and gave us a clue. One clue. The formula of tea made the burglary's footsteps glow a bluish color.

"But, I had already scanned the floor for any footsteps!?" She looked amazed at the dwarf. She scanned the footprint to see what shoe it was. "It is warlock shoe specially made to fit the foot. Fairly new, bought a couple days ago. The color is unredeemable." She said. Finney logging this into his handheld computer. He looked it up.

"Mel, there is only one place near here who makes warlock shoes. Let's go. Good day Minns." He closed his computer and put it into his pocket. The dwarf waved as they went out the door.

"Do you have a lead on what foot it was?" Melinda said. She flipped opened her scanner. She looked at the picture of the shoe, and the color was still processing. She groaned.

"No, there is no foot that matches on anyone near this town." Finney said. Melinda was now changing her disguise yet again. She was now a witch. Her pointed hat and light fuchsia colored skin. Finney snapped his fingers and changed into a warlock. He had light peach skin and dark moody hair with a small pointed hat.

"How dreadful." Melinda said speaking in a English accent. She giggled. Finney rolled his eyes.

"Melinda, you are so unpredictable…" Finney said as they walked down the street trying to get a lead on this case.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Hollow Lane

Thank you, Scoutcraft Piratess for being my reviewer! I love that you like the story. I hope you will read on. Hope you like it!!!

Clara 

**Once Upon a Mystery**

_Chapter 3: Dead Hollow Lane_

"The shop is located on Dead Hollow Lane, and you can not laugh. It is just not witch or warlock like. You'll give us away. Turn over here." Finney whispered. They walked down a cobble stone path with shrubbery surrounding them. It was getting dark, and Melinda was feeling cold. She rubbed her light peach colored skin to feel warmth but, it was still chilly at touch.

"It sounds so cozy and comforting that Dead Hollow Lane. Witches and Warlocks how exciting" she whispered under her breath. Finney glared at her. She stayed quiet. She ran her hand through her sliver long hair. They came to an alley. She shivered, she glanced at Finney he looked really like a Warlock. Mad and dead serious. Witches are stubborn and stingy. Okay, stubborn and stingy. Then suddenly they heard a crash above them. Someone threw a bottle out a glass window. Finney and Melinda ran away as glass fell down from above them. Everything crashed to the ground in a thunderous boom.

Finney and Melinda walked down the alley they came to the street. It looked as deadly as it sounded. Melinda recorded this in her memory, Dead Hollow Lane. She wrapped her deep purple colored cloak around her. Stubborn and stingy. The lane was black wet cobblestones and on the sides of the street witches, warlocks, and wizards crowded around cauldrons mixing magic.

"I'll go to the small shoe shop and you go in that spell shop. Maybe you can hear something about a local thief." Finney whispered in a low tone. They went their separate directions. Melinda went inside the spell shop. It was very eerie inside, and even colder then outside. She lurked around the shelf area to here any conversation. She picked one up in her sensors. She listened.

"So, did you get it, you knit wit?" A high pitched voice yelled.

"Yes, and it is all there. I stole it from that lad's house." A warlock said, Melinda knew it was, she felt black magic.

"Good, good. Give it to me!" The High pitched voice droned.

"On one condition…" He said.

"What???" She said.

"Give me dragon's blood." He whispered. Melinda eyes widened. Dragon's blood was powerful stuff. It isn't meant to be tampered with.

"You crazy, Freidrich?" She laughed.

"Yes, I am. Now get it!" He sounded furious. Melinda walked slowly toward the door. She gently snuck out still listening to the conversation.

"Freidrich! I'll get you for this!" She rasped her voice tired. A warlock ran outright after her. He glanced down at her with anger. She looked at him with stubbornness. He walked away draped by his black cloak running with something at hand.

"Finney…Finney. Do you have a lead? I'm out." She whispered standing by the spell shop.

"No, but come here, I've found something interesting." Finney said with delight. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"More history…" She said.

"I heard that." Finney whispered. She walked down the cold street, the cobblestones still fresh with rain. She felt so eerie and so mysteriously dark.

'This must be going to my head' she thought. She came to a shop where everything felt a little warmer and brighter.

It was the shoe shop. She hurried in, and saw Finney looking through a sheet of glass.

"Magnificent, It is an unusually piece of leather." He said still keeping the warlock tone of voice.

"Oh dearest what have you found now? You have millions of ancient things at home.!" She droned. She sauntered down to the display. Finney looked up at her.

"Oh it's you. Gara, you have to complain all the time do you? But, look. It's a genuine magic leather used in the shoe my accomplish bought. The man said my dear friend came in here on Thursday." Finney said.

"Henir, don't talk about business at a time like this. My feet are in pain. We have been walking around all day. Hurry get your shoes." She groaned.

"I'm sorry but my wife and I need to get going. Thanks for your business." Finney said ushering Melinda out. After they were in the alley again, Finney started to talk.

"Quite an act you put on. Very witchlike. You convinced me. But tell me…did you get a lead?" Finney asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Clueless

Scoutcraft Piratess, I grant that you may start a Finney fan club and will be president! Hope you like this chapter!

Clara 

New character in this Chappie!

**Once Upon a Mystery**

_Chapter 4: Clueless_

"Well, it might not be a clue or anything but this warlock had asked for dragon's blood. It was an exchange for something but I didn't know what. He had unicorn hair shoes...nothing close to leather." She whispered. They were walking down the alley, in complete silence. Melinda heard something following them. The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle. She turned around to find nothing. Finney looked at her in a funny way.

"I hear…footsteps." She said barely audible. Finney listening now heard tiny footsteps. Melinda couldn't stand it anymore, she turned around and blasted a visible spell. What was following them was a dwarf. _Minns. _

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" She said relieved that it was only Minns. "Why are you out here?" The dwarf looked unpleasant.

"I got frightened at the house so I followed you out here using a invisible trinket. But your spell has seemed to broke it clean in half." He looked like he was about to cry. Melinda rolled her eyes. Finney glared at her.

"Here, give it to me." Finney said. The dwarf dropped it into his hands and Finney used his powers to mend it back together. It was magically restored. Minns smiled for joy. He gladly took it from Finney's hand and suddenly turned invisible again.

"Stay in front of us, so we can at least kept a close eye on you." Melinda said. Melinda started to walk at a pace, Finney following her. They soon arrive at the Dwarf Household. Minns reappears and waves good-bye. Melinda and Finney happily waving after.

"Now, we need to get back to the lab, maybe Data can help us." Melinda whispered. "I have the dragon's blood conversation all on a memo-chip. How about you?" Finney looked at her, and smirked.

"I have a sample of the leather used, the man gave it to me. More information…"He said but then a carriage on the dirt path in front of them. It appeared out of thin air. The carriage door was kicked opened and there was Data sitting in his high honorable way and smiled at them both.

"Why, I happened to locate ya' on me computer and I just wanted' to stop by!" He said in Irish accent. He was an lf, born on Irish lands and grew into the language.

"My, my Data what would we be able to do without you?" Melinda said stepping in the carriage, Finney behind her. Melinda analyzed him with her fairy vision to see if it was really Data. It was. She gave a nod to Finney.

III

But, as they stepped into the carriage, they had no idea they were being watched.

III

"I have a piece of leather used in the shoe, of the thief. The man who but the shoe was a warlock, and the man says his name was Griedock Nishe. But he could be a shape shifter. Like Melinda and I. We have the clues, and the tea that the elf served us showed us the footprint marks." Finney said looking at his clues.

"Data you can go to the site of the break-in tomorrow, and figure out if there are more clues. I for one have a recording of a warlock exchanging dragon's blood for something. He could be the culprit exchanging the documents or some crook." Melinda read off of her notes. She played around with her hand held computer and showed data her notes. He nodded and listened to the recording.

"Well, this is a big problem. Dragon's blood is illegal through out Flyaria." Data explained. Melinda clicked on an attachment and showed him a picture of the warlock.

Finney browsed through his hand held computer and found something he had not before. It was a text message.

_FINNEY'S MESSAGES (1 new message!)_

_From: Anonymous_

_I'll find you and your partner. I know where you are. I know what you can do, I'll find you Finney._

Finney's eyes blinked and looked over at Melinda discussing her findings with Data. He tapped them on the shoulders.

"Someone's on to us, and it isn't going to be pretty." Finney said. After both Melinda's and Data's eyes gazed over the text message, they looked Finney in horror. Finney scared, closed his hand held put it in his pocket and just sat there shocked.

"How in the world do they know who we are?" She asked her eyes becoming glazed with tears. Finney gave her a pat of relief.

"It's probably just spam. Don't worry. Just take it easy" Finney said reassuring himself for that matter.

"Well ya' better get a good nigh' rest Mel' here's ya stop." Data said trying to cheer her up from the shock. "Jus' make sure ya' turn on tha' security system I set up for ya Melinda" Data said.

Melinda stepped out off the carriage and waved good-bye. She was at her home sweet home. She stood there until the carriage disappeared and slowly walked up the steps to her home.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**Once Upon a Mystery**

_Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home_

She opened the scanner typing in her code, got her retina scanned and voice command. She opened up the vintage door, and set the security system, and lounged around the house. She threw her coat, and let her magic work away at her features. She turned into her normal form. Which was long sliver hair that fell to her back, blue eyes and light pale skin. Her wings were like a butterfly's, bright blue. She changed into her pajamas, yawning too many times to count.

She set the security system Data had made and sauntered into her bedroom. She jumped in the bed, and picked up her cell phone.

"Finney you there?" She said yawning again.

"Mel, is that you?" He said in a sleepy tone.

"Duh, are you tired?" he said trying to keep her eyes from closing.

"No, you?" Finney said, grinning on the other line.

"Good night, Finney." She said.

"To you too. Bye." Finney said, hanging up. He laughed and went into the lab. Data working at his desk was pulling up files on the computer.

"Who was that?" Data said in monotone. He didn't look the bit tired. Finney yawned and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Mel, she is fast asleep by now." Finney said. "She was yawning when I was talking to her." Data laughed and picked another file up.

"Let's see if she set my new security system." He typed in a code and picked up another file. "Here, she is." He showed Finney a security camera of Melinda sleeping. Finney tapped on the screen.

"What's that?" He pointed on the screen. It showed a warlock's head outside Melinda's window.

"Seems, to be a intruder, let's see if my system is top notch." Data smiled, but that soon stopped. The warlock was using spells to get inside. He broke a knot in the system. He magically reappeared on the other side of the window.

"Oh, my! What about Melinda???" Finney franticly worried about her.

III

Suddenly, Melinda awoke feeling a presence in her room. She turned and saw the warlock she saw at the store. She jumped out of bed grabbing Data's system lock down. She pressed the button on the remote but, nothing happened.

"Hello, my my my. I sense your magic, and it seems to be powerful." He cast a spell in her direction. "Give me, what I want. Had over the recording. Or less I'll have to hurt the poor lil' fairy." He cast another spell as Melinda grabbed her cell phone and called Finney.

"Hello?! There's a warlock in the house!" She screamed as she ducked out of reach of another spell.

III

Finney tried to say something but, he was to scared to. She kept calm. She ran down the stairs put on some tennis shoes and ran out the door. The warlock was still following her. She ran into a pub. Letting her magic do the work, magically changed into a elf. She sat at the counter and ordered up a root beer float. He was shaking nervously, until the warlock entered the café. He knew she was here. She just kept on sipping her root beer float. She knew if he found out it would be history. The magical creatures in the pub stood up and looked at him. One started to go at him.

"Hey! What are you doing' here? Go back to Dead Hollow where you belong!" He spit in his face. The warlock looked around and left. She was relieved she called up Finney again.

"Hello? Finney? Hello?" She whispered.

"Mel? You there? Who was that? We got in on your transmission." Finney yelled walking out of Melinda's house. He walked down the street. "Where are you at? Data sent us a carriage so, we can go back to the lab."

"I'm at Centre Pub Dining. Look for the elf." She smiled. She looked at herself dressed in kakis and a dress shirt. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Finney asked. "I'm oddly dressed guess I was in panic when I changed forms." He heard. He entered the pub. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she gladly got up.

"Why didn't Data's system react at all?" She said as she stepped into the carriage.

"It was a malfunction. I was at the lab while this was happening. He tapped in on his security camera, and we saw the warlock trying to break in."

"The system wouldn't work. No matter what he did." Finney answered.

Melinda laid her head on Finney's shoulder and said "I'm glad you came to the rescue."


End file.
